


Cali God

by Anoel



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fanvids, Gen, Physical Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: We are now and tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow.





	Cali God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoleAnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/gifts).



Music: Grace Mitchell  
Vid Length: 2:10  
Download: [Cali God (77mb)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-CaliGod.mp4)

[](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-CaliGod.mp4)

I can't bear the thought of you  
Moving on with someone else  
Pressing on her throat, I can feel it turning cold now  
I can't bear the thought of you  
Locking arms with someone else  
Holding very tight, crystallized image in my mind  
I won't tell a lie now

I'm on time on Adderall  
You don't think I learned my lesson  
There was writing on the wall  
Hollywood, man, has it all

California you're a god

Praise be to holy word  
Now I'm a rockstar  
I stay awesome in the plug don't give me phone calls  
Don't say my name around these parts  
This is my boulevard  
Cali you're a god  
California you're a

California you're a god  
California you're a god  
California you're a god


End file.
